Melody of My Diary
by Kaoru Hiiyama
Summary: It was a heavy rain outside of my doorstep, and I was an inch above the ground, and I hear a sound, too bad, the sound send me down to my knees. A songfic, AU, ONE-SHOT, R&R please, Tissue might needed!


Fyuuuh, after all these mess, I can make this story *sigh*

**This story was made after a post on Hunter x Hunter Community, the challenge to make a fic based on a music video clip, by Whitypearl-san**

I made this base on an Indonesian song video clip, cause the song was so memorable, to me, and I just happened to try something new, unlike my previous

story that always, yeah, you all know what I mean.

Okay, enough with the Babbling, **Happy Reading *\(^o^)/***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Hunter x Hunter and all of its Characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi Sensei

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Angst, Drama

**Rated**:K+, some scene may not suitable for younger children

**Pairing**: KuroPika, slight KilluPika (actually I want to make the slight was LeoPika, but I'm afraid that'll lurk the devil out of Pearl-san)

**Warning**: **OOC-ness**, Female Kurapika, Canon_, perhaps_, **AU version**, **NO YAOI**, Do not flame me with stuffs that I've warned to you

* * *

><p>Kurapika, Gon, and Killua here were on the same age, around 17<p>

Leorio and Kuroro were a little bit older

* * *

><p><strong>Melody of My Diary<strong>

* * *

><p>Alunan piano sore itu mengiringi nyanyian seorang gadis muda bersama ketiga anggota band-nya, gadis itu tersenyum pada sang pianis, lalu membuka mulutnya hendak menyanyikan bait-bait lagu yang ditulisnya dengan segenap perasaan sayang dan seluruh kenangan indah yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dia, memang hanya dia<strong>

**Ku selalu memikirkannya, **

**Tak pernah ada habisnya**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis muda terlihat sedang berada diatas tempat tidur berukuran besar, sebuah buku catatan harian terbuka didepannya, tangan kanannya sibuk mengisi buku berwarna cerah tersebut dengan segenap curahan isi hatinya yang sedang berbunga-bunga, sesekali gadis itu tersenyum dengan rona-rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya yang putih, ah, indah sekali hari gadis itu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Benar dia, benar hanya dia<strong>

**Ku selalu menginginkannya**

**Belaian dari tangannya**

* * *

><p>Gadis itu kembali pada sebuah memori manis yang menghiasi hari-harinya, ketika itu ia sedang bermain kerumah kekasihnya,<p>

"Hallo?", sapanya ketika membuka pintu rumah itu, ia sudah mempunyai kunci rumah ini, dan itu membuatnya bisa datang kapan saja, seperti kata Kuroro padanya, kalau gadis itu boleh datang kapan saja kerumahnya, sehingga ia memberikan salah satu kopian kunci rumah tersebut.

Kurapika memasuki rumah tersebut dan kembali menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan perlahan, ia menaruh tasnya di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu tersebut,

"Kuroro?", panggilnya dengan suara perlahan, ia berjalan menyusuri rumah tersebut dan tak menemukan kekasih hatinya dimanapun, kecuali satu tempat yang belum di lihatnya: roof garden.

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang menikmati semilir angin di tamannya, ia memejamkan matanya dan berdiri ditepian kolam renang miliknya, sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampannya saat menyadari pintu dibelakangnya terbuka secara perlahan, ia tidak perlu menoleh kebelakang untuk tahu siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut.<p>

Kurapika berjalan menuju tepi kolam renang tempat Kuroro berdiri, lalu gadis itu membuka tangannya dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang,

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berada disini?", tanya Kuroro pelan, nada bicaranya terkesan datar tapi gadis itu malah tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kepunggung kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum,

"Aku sudah mencarimu kesemua ruangan, tahu", sahut gadis itu pelan, membuat pemuda itu ikut tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Mungkin hanya dia<strong>

**Harta yang paling terindah **

**Di perjalanan hidupku**

**Setiap derap denyut nadiku**

* * *

><p>Senyumnya mengembang mengingat hari-hari itu, kemudian ia menaruh penanya dan mengecek tasnya yang berada disampingnya, berniat melihat apakah ada pesan di ponselnya, namun sesuatu yang asing teraba oleh tangannya dalam tas itu, dan ia menarik benda-benda itu keluar, sebuah surat kecil dan kotak hadiah berwarna biru langit berada disana.<p>

Gadis itu tersenyum, _benar-benar_, pikirnya sambil senyum-senyum, menduga kalau kekasihnya itu memberinya kejutan berupa hadiah-hadiah kecil itu, ia lalu kembali mengambil penanya dan menuliskan curahan hatinya dalam buku hariannya itu, sambil tersenyum malu dengan pipi yang kembali merona.

* * *

><p><strong>Mungkin hanya dia<strong>

**Indahnya sangat berbeda**

**Ku haus merindukannya**

* * *

><p>Kurapika ingat saat ia sedang berada diatap rumah Kuroro pada hari-hari sesudah hari itu, Kuroro mencium dahinya lembut, dan gadis itu tersenyum malu, wajahnya merona,<p>

"Aku senang kau bisa datang hari ini, malaikatku", kata pemuda itu pada gadis yang berada didepannya, ia mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu yang berada dalam genggamannya,

"M-maksudmu?", jawab Kurapika dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu,

"Hn, biasanya kau sangat sibuk dengan teman-teman White Hunter-mu", katanya pada gadis itu, ia menyentuh pipi gadis itu, dan membelainya lembut,

"Hu-uh, memangnya kau tidak sibuk dengan Genei Ryodanmu?", protesnya pada pemuda itu, alisnya berkerut dan wajahnya terlihat cemberut,

"Hn, benar juga", sahut pemuda itu datar, tetapi lalu seulas senyum boyish terukir diwajahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuingin kau tahu isi hatiku<strong>

**Kaulah yang terakhir dalam hidupku**

**Tak ada yang lain, hanya kamu**

**Tak pernah ada, tak'kan pernah ada**

* * *

><p>Kali lain adalah saat Kuroro mampir ke rumahnya suatu sore, merekapun memutuskan akan menghabiskan waktu diberanda rumah, karena cuaca sedang baik dan keduanya tak ingin menyia-nyiakan suasana sore yang indah itu,<p>

"Akh, tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan minuman ya?", gadis itu menawarkan pada sang pemuda yang masih duduk diberanda rumahnya,

"Hm, baiklah", sahut pemuda itu, sang gadis segera berdiri dan berbalik menuju dapur rumahnya.

Ia membuatkan segelas frappuccino dingin untuk pemuda itu, lalu kembali keluar,

"Ini untukmu", katanya sambil menyodorkan gelas besar itu,

"Thanks", sahut Kuroro sambil mengambil gelas yang disodorkan untuknya itu, lalu meminumnya beberapa teguk,

"Kau hanya membuat satu?", katanya saat menyadari kalau gadis itu tidak memegang gelas juga, gadis itu tertawa kecil,

"Makanya aku membuat frappuccino", ujarnya sambil merebut gelas itu dari tangan Kuroro, lalu meneguknya,

"Dasar", sahut sang pemuda datar.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya terlihat saling bercengkrama dengan nada riang sambil saling bersandar dipunggung pasangannya, gelas minuman itu berada ditangan sang gadis.

* * *

><p><strong>Benar dia, benar hanya dia <strong>

**Ku selalu menginginkannya **

**Belaian dari tangannya**

* * *

><p>Kurapika tersenyum lagi, ia kembali menuliskan lagu itu dalam catatan hariannya, lalu ia menyadari ponselnya berbunyi, iapun mengambilnya dan membukanya.<p>

_Sender: Leorio_

_Hei, kau dimana, hari ini kan jadwal latihan_

Ia tersentak seketika, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan jadwal latihan mereka, maka gadis itu langsung menutup buku hariannya dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya, ia segera menaruh buku harian tersebut di dalam tasnya, dan keluar dari kamar.

Gadis itu mengambil mobilnya dan segera memacunya menuju rumah latihan mereka.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya disana, Kurapika segera turun dan mengunci mobilnya,<p>

"Maaf, aku terlambat", katanya sambil menaruh tasnya dan mengambil posisi di tempat duduknya,

"Dasar kau ini", kata Leorio pada gadis itu, tapi tak ada komentar lagi beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun memulai latihan tersebut, selama kurang lebih satu atau dua jam, beserta segala pengulangan dan lain-lain.

* * *

><p>Ketika sedang break, Kurapika pun mengajukan lirik yang dibuatnya itu, lirik dalam diarinya,<p>

"Hmm..bagus juga", komentar Leorio sambil membaca liriknya,

"Ini..tentang Kuroro ya", ujar Gon tiba-tiba, Kurapika langsung memerah mendengarnya,

"Hei, Gon, jangan seblak-blakan itulah, aku juga tahu ini tentang Kuroro, tapi diam saja dulu!", timpal Leorio keras, Kurapika jadi semakin malu dibuatnya, keduanya lalu semakin membahas masalah itu dan telinga Kurapika menjadi kian panas mendengarnya,

"Aaaakh! Cukup!", seru gadis itu sambil menahan malu, tentu itu membuat keduanya terkejut dan berhenti, tapi lalu mereka menyadari ada satu personil lagi yang belum angkat bicara,

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Killua?", tanya Gon kemudian, Kurapika merasa seharusnya ialah yang menanyakan hal tersebut, tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan mengatur mood-nya kembali,

"Kalau menurut kalian bagus, berarti memang begitu kan?", kata Killua datar, Kurapika tersenyum mendengarnya, ia merasa lega mengetahui kalau lirik buatannya mendapat sambutan hangat dari teman-temannya.

Pembicaraan mereka sedang cukup seru ketika Kurapika menyadari kalau ponselnya berbunyi, iapun mengambil ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang membuatnya tersenyum senang seorang diri,

"Hei, Kurapika, pesan dari Kuroro ya?", ujar Leorio tiba-tiba yang membuat Kurapika kaget,

"I-iya, katanya dia ingin bertemu denganku sebentar, tapi ketika dia datang kerumah, aku sedang tidak ada, jadi dia mau kesini", papar gadis itu malu-malu, ia terlihat senang dan antusias,

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan nanti", kata Leorio.

* * *

><p><strong>Mungkin hanya dia <strong>

**Indahnya sangat berbeda **

**Ku haus merindukannya**

**Ho oo oooh**

* * *

><p>Tak berapa lama berselang, Kuroro pun datang yang disambut oleh Kurapika dengan mesra, yang kemudian mengajaknya berbicara di ruang sebelah, melihat Kurapika yang pergi bersama Kuroro keruangan sebelah, Killua terlihat kesal sekali, iapun beranjak dari posisi duduknya,<p>

"Hei, Killua, kau mau kemana?", tanya Gon polos, wajahnya terlihat sekali sedang khawatir pada kelakuan Killua yang terkesan aneh itu,

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar", katanya sambil keluar dari rumah itu dan terdiam di depan pagar rumah latihan mereka, angannya kemudian kembali pada awal-awal terbentuknya White Hunter, saat itu mereka berempat masih teman, tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya menganggap Kurapika lebih dari itu, ya, saat memulai karier band ini mereka sangat antusias, terlebih gadis itu, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, dan gadis itu lalu cukup dekat dengan dirinya, sebagai teman dekat,

_kalau saja dia tetap seperti itu_, batinnya kesal, sejak berpacaran dengan Kuroro, Kurapika sering mendahulukan kekasihnya itu, sebenarnya sih wajar, mengingat mereka sama-sama sibuk dan agak jarang bisa mengahabiskan waktu bersama, tapi, secara ia sebenarnya menyukai Kurapika, hal itu tentu membuatnya geram,

_aku harus menyingkirkan pria itu agar dia bisa kembali seperti dulu_, pikirnya, sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya, aura membunuh begitu jelas terlihat disekelilingnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuingin kau tahu isi hatiku<strong>

**Kaulah yang terakhir dalam hidupku**

**Tak ada yang lain, hanya kamu**

**Tak pernah ada, tak'kan pernah ada**

* * *

><p>"Hmmm…sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, kami sedang rapat untuk lagu berikutnya", kata Kurapika sendu, ia menatap Kuroro lembut dengan mata aquamarinenya yang bulat, Kuroro mendekatkan dirinya pada wanita itu dan membelai wajahnya,<p>

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lagipula aku juga harus segera rapat dengan Genei Ryodan", katanya tegas, Kurapika tersenyum tipis namun terkesan pilu,

"Iya, benar-benar sibuk ya?", katanya merajuk, nadanya terdengar lirih dan ia memeluk Kuroro demi mengekspresikan rasa rindunya yang sangat meluap-luap itu, kesibukan pemuda itu dengan Genei Ryodan-nya dan kesibukan dirinya sendiri dengan White Hunter-nya, membuat mereka jarang bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu, meski ia sangat ingin, tapi biasanya selalu seperti ini, hanya sebuah kunjungan yang singkat, dan itu membuatnya sedikit bersedih.

Kuroro menyadari kesedihan yang terpancar dari gesturkekasihnya itu, iapun mengangkat wajah gadis itu dan menciumnya,

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok, jangan khawatir", katanya setelah ia menyudahi ciuman mereka dan memegang wajah gadis itu, menatap lurus pada kedua mata aquamarine Kurapika yang nanar dan berkaca-kaca, sejenak kemudian seulas senyuman terukir diwajah gadis manis itu,

"Baiklah", ujarnya singkat.

* * *

><p>Diluar sana Killua sedang memutar otaknya, mencari cara agar bisa melenyapkan Kuroro dari kehidupan sahabatnya itu selamanya.<p>

Matanya berputar kesekeliling tempat itu sampai pada satu titik yang menjadi sasarannya, mobil milik sang Lucilfer.

Iapun tak menyia-nyiakan waktu dan segera mengutak-atik mesin di kap depan mobil milik Kuroro tersebut,

_hnh, __ini balasan karena kau sudah membuat Kurapika berubah_, katanya dalam hati, ia memotong kabel rem mobil tersebut dan memecahkan tiga butir telur diatas atap mobil sport berwarna biru tua itu.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara pemilik mobil itu dan kekasihnya, ia terkesiap, tapi semua sudah berjalan lancar, jadi ia segera pergi dan menuju mobilnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Sampai nanti, Putri", kata Kuroro pada gadis itu,<p>

"Hati-hati", balas gadis berambut pirang itu, Kuroro pun beranjak menuju mobilnya dan hendak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari gadis itu, Kurapika yang menyadari ini malah bersiap untuk melepaskan tangannya, tapi Kuroro malah terhenti dan berbalik kearah gadis itu,

"Apa?", kata Kurapika singkat, otaknya berputar keras mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya menghentikan pemuda itu, Kuroro hanya diam dan terus mendekat, sampai ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa inci lagi, pemuda itu berlutut dihadapan gadis itu, sebuah kotak kecil terbuka ditangannya dan sebuah cincin berwarna perak berada dalam kotak itu, gadis itu seketika kehabisan kata-kata, ia menutup mulutnya kaget dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca karena terharu,

"Maukah kau selamanya berada disisiku?", katanya dalam posisi berlutut, gadis itu tersenyum haru, sebutir airmata jatuh dipipinya,

"I-iya, tentu", katanya terbata-bata, Kuroro segera bangun dan mengambil tangan kanan gadis itu, lalu ia memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis kanannya.

Kurapika langsung saja memeluk pemuda itu saat cincin itu telah terpasang di jarinya, ia membenamkan kepalanya dibahu pemuda berambut hitam itu, Kuroro tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan gadis itu,

"Sampai nanti ya", katanya pelan, Kurapika mengerti maksud dari kalimat itu adalah karena Kuroro sudah harus pulang,

"Ya, sampai nanti", sahut gadis itu dengan nada lembut.

* * *

><p>Begitu Kuroro memasuki mobilnya, hujanpun turun rintik-rintik dan segera menjadi deras secara tiba-tiba, Kurapika agak panik dan langsung memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, Kuroro tentu membiarkannya, mengingat ia tak mungkin memaksa gadis itu menunggu mobilnya menjauh karena ia juga tak ingin membuat gadis itu kehujanan.<p>

Sesampainya gadis itu ke dalam rumah, ia masih tersenyum dan tersipu-sipu malu, melihat hal ini, teman-temannya pun langsung saja menggodanya,

"Hayo habis ngapain, kok mukanya blushing begitu?", kata Leorio dengan nada jahil, Kurapika langsung terkejut dan memasang wajah cemberut-defensifnya,

"Bukan urusanmu", ujarnya sinis.

Sementara diluar sana Killua memasuki mobilnya dan menunggu mobil Kuroro melaju, dan iapun ikutan mengebut dari arah berlawanan, Kuroro yang berniat menghindari mobil itu berbelok, namun ia seketika menyadari kalau rem-nya blong.

Di dalam rumah, ketiga personil White Hunter lalu berniat melanjutkan diskusi mereka yang tadi sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Kuroro tadi,

"Mana Killua?", tanya Kurapika,

"Entah, tadi dia-"

* * *

><p><strong>Kuingin kau selalu dipikiranku<strong>

**Kau yang selalu larut dalam darahku**

**Tak ada yang lain, hanya kamu**

**Tak pernah ada, tak'kan pernah ada**

**Hu uuuu uuuu uuuu**

* * *

><p>CKIIIIIT!<p>

BRUUUK!

Keempat personil White Hunter yang sedang berdiskusi itu terkejut dengan suara yang menepis bayangan indah sore itu, Kurapika, sang vokalis, segera saja berlari keluar dengan wajah pucat, sebuah firasat buruk menghantuinya, dan entah kenapa ia sangat takut.

Gadis itu begitu panik, sampai-sampai ia bahkan melupakan jaketnya, dan berlari begitu saja, disusul oleh sisa personil lain, yaitu Gon dan Leorio, yang langsung mengejar Kurapika,

"Kurapika! Hei! Kenapa kau?", seru pemuda berambut coklat itu, Leorio, sambil terus mengejar sang gadis yang berlari sangat cepat seakan dipicu oleh adrenalinnya.

Hujan saat itu turun begitu deras, air hujan dan angin yang sangat kencang membasahi gadis berambut pirang itu begitu cepat, tapi langkah kakinya terus bertahan dan terus berlari, hingga ia sampai pada hal yang ditujunya.

Dalam keadaan hujan yang begitu deras, airmata gadis itu pun mengalir deras melihat mobil milik kekasihnya terbalik, dan darah segar mengalir dari sana, kedua lututnya seketika terasa lemas dan ia terjatuh dalam posisi berlutut,

"Ku..Kuroro..", lirihnya tanpa memedulikan berapa banyak air hujan yang tanpa sengaja ia telan dalam keadaan seperti itu, airmatanya pun terus jatuh membasahi pipi dan dagunya, tapi tidak terlihat lantaran air hujan telah lebih dulu membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ke badan dan kakinya, ia terus menangis sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya dan menyentuh cincin dijari manisnya itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Gon dan Leorio sampai ketempat Kurapika, dengan segenap perasaan pilu melihat keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan yang terpampang dihadapan mereka.

Killua pun tiba ditempat tak lama kemudian setelah Gon dan Leorio, meski dalam hati ia merasa puas telah berhasil menyingkirkan orang itu, tapi karena tak ingin terlihat jahat dimata gadis itu, iapun langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih Kurapika yang jatuh terduduk dan membantunya berdiri, lalu menyadarkan kepala gadis itu kebahunya, dan membiarkannya menangis.

* * *

><p>Malam pun tiba, Kilua terlihat disebuah ruangan yang dindingnya penuh dengan foto seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata aquamarinenya yang indah, Kurapika.<p>

Ia tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia mengingat betapa wajah Kurapika bersemu cerah ketika menceritakan sebuah hadiah dan surat kecil yang ditemukannya di dalam tasnya, sebenarnya ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Kurapika jika gadis itu tahu bahwa ialah yang menulis surat kecil itu dan membeli hadiah itu, lalu menyelipkannya kedalam tas milik gadis itu secara diam-diam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: how was it Minna~

was it good? bad? or too much OOC, well, tell me through your reviews okay, Thank you~ :)

XOXO,

.

.

Kaoru


End file.
